The Plane Trip
by Paige34
Summary: Eleven Digidestined, one plane. What will happen when they go to visit Mimi in America? COMPLETED
1. Day one

(A/N: I have never been to Japan, in a Japanese airport or on a flight from Japan to New York. Everything that has to do with any of these things are simply guesses of mine. And the flight leaves at like 9 o'clock at night.)

It was the first week of summer vacation. The Japanese Digidestined were currently in the airport, getting ready to visit the formerly Japanese digidestined, Mimi, in America. Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Ken put their luggage on the conveyor belt and went successfully through security.

"What gate is ours?" Tai asked Joe. Joe checked the tickets.

"A-4," he answered. Joe had been dubbed 'The Responsible, Reliable Chaperone' by the Digidestined parents. For some of them, the fact that Joe was going was the only reason that they let their children travel halfway around the world without adult supervision.

They made their way over to the gate and checked in.

"What seats do we have?" Matt asked the check-in lady.

She popped her gum and told him in an uninterested voice that, since they had ordered their tickets so much in advance, they all got seats together, taking up almost two full rows. When the eleven sat down in the waiting area, Joe took out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"What are you doing?" asked Sora.

"I'm making a seating chart. Otherwise we may have trouble deciding where to sit. It could cause arguments, and trust me, we don't want to have to try to sort it out in that tiny little aisle while holding up a bunch of passengers."

Sora thought of Davis and agreed that it was a good idea. Sure enough, it did cause some arguments. Joe got them all sorted out, and the seating chart was finally agreed upon. Davis, Kari, and TK were to sit on the left side of the plane, across the aisle from Ken, Cody, and Yolei. Behind them, on the left side, were Matt, Sora, and Tai. Finally, across from them were Joe and Izzy. The seating chart worked well, and they were able to get on the plane without causing a commotion.

"I get the window seat!" called Davis as he rushed to claim it. "In your face, TJ!" TK shrugged as he took the seat in the aisle, with Kari in between the two boys to keep them apart.

"Can I have the aisle seat?" Sora asked her two friends.

"Only if I can have the middle seat." Answered Tai, "I want to sit behind Kari to make sure TK and Davis don't try anything." So Matt got to sit by the window.

Unfortunately, Joe and Izzy didn't have that privilege. They had found that a big, fat guy, who was snoring loudly against the wall, occupied the window seat.

"Well, go ahead Izzy."

"Why do I have to sit by him?"

"Because you're smaller." Joe replied. Poor Izzy couldn't argue with that. He climbed in and sat uncomfortably beside the large man.

In front of them, Cody was happily fastening his seat belt. This was his first ride on an airplane, and Yolei and Ken had graciously given him the seat by the window. Yolei sat in the middle for no particular reason, and Ken was by the aisle.

The plane rolled backward, heading toward the runway.

"We're moving!" Cody cried excitedly. Yolei stared. "This really is your first plane trip, isn't it?"

"Hold my hand, Kari, so you won't be scared."

"I'm not scared." Kari recoiled, disgusted, away from Davis' hand. And the only way she could back away from Davis was to back in to TK. She didn't act like it was a big deal, and TK didn't seem to mind.

_Flick_. "Ow!" Davis cried. _Flick_. "Cut it out Tai!" _Flick_. "Stop flicking me!"

"Lay off my sister, Davis!" _Flick_.

"Ow!"

The plane took off. Izzy waited patiently for the flight attendants to say that electrical devices could be turned on, his laptop in his bag. He put down his tray table so he could set the laptop on it. The fat guy immediately stirred and turned so that his head was resting on Izzy's tray table. Izzy looked helplessly toward Joe, who shrugged sympathetically. "I hope you brought a book."

Sora glanced up from her book at Tai and Matt. Tai had stopped bothering Davis and was playing his Gameboy. Matt was watching the in-flight movie. Sora looked at the TV screen and plugged a pair of headphones in the sockets.

"Uhh...Matt?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Why are you watching the movie? It's in English."

"So?"

"Do you understand English?"

"No."

"Oh." She let him do his thing and went back to her book.

Kari, TK, and Davis were playing Go Fish.

"Davis, do you have any threes?" asked TK.

"Go fish."

"Davis, do you have any threes?" asked Kari.

"Here you go Kari." TK glared at Davis, and Davis glared back. Kari sat back and waited, annoyed, for the staring contest to end.

An hour later, the flight attendant cane to give them drinks.

"For free?" Cody was thrilled.

"Yes, for free." Yolei said exasperatedly. Cody stuck out his tongue at her. She crossed her eyes at him. They exchanged making faces at each other. Ken watched, amused at their little game, and the forgotten flight attendant went on to Izzy and Joe without giving them any drinks.

Izzy reached to take his drink and put it on his tray table, only to find that his 'friend' had taken up half of it, and his friend's drool had taken up the rest of it.

"Eww." Izzy snatched the airsickness bag from Joe's hand (they had hit turbulence) and said, "I think I need this more than you." The flight attendant saw what happened and smiled kindly. "Excuse me sir," she said to the guy, who woke with a start, "Perhaps you'll be more comfortable over there." She pointed to an empty row of seats. The guy seemed glad to have a whole row to himself and squeezed out, muttering something inaudible. The flight attendant wiped Izzy's tray table with soap and left. "Much better." Izzy sighed and stretched out in his newly acquired space.

Sora closed her book and yawned. She checked her watch. 11:00. She looked at Matt and Tai. Matt was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. Tai had his pillow on his tray table, asleep. She grinned, yawned again, and followed Tai's example.

Kari was pulled away from the movie she was watching on Izzy's laptop as the sleeping Davis slid onto her shoulder. "Gross!" she said, and pushed him back over to his seat. She leaned back and watched the rest of her movie.

Yolei looked at Cody. The youngest digidestined had tired himself out, and was sleeping peacefully. Yolei covered him with a blanket, and turned to discover that Ken was watching her. He smiled. She turned red.

"What?"

"You're so sweet."

"Well, he was cold."

"Still."

She smiled back.

Joe got up to go to the bathroom, and to make sure everyone was asleep. It was almost midnight. Joe knew that normally, when they all got together, they'd be up until two or three in the morning, but everyone had been running around all day, getting ready for this trip. Kari and TK had been out cold ever since Kari's movie ended. Her head was resting on his shoulder, unintentionally, Joe guessed, but he hoped that they woke up before Tai did, or else he would knock TK into the middle of next week for 'trying something.' Ken and Yolei had drifted off after talking awhile, and Sora, Tai, and Matt had been asleep for at least an hour. Joe returned to his seat. Izzy had spread out in the empty seat, and was breathing deeply. Joe wondered for an instant why he had ever let Izzy talk him into taking the aisle seat before he, too, drifted off.


	2. Day two

Joe awoke to the sounds of arguing. Tai had woken up, grouchy from a short night in a hard chair. He was now in a fighting with a flight attendant over what kind of breakfasts they had.

"I asked for cereal!"

"I gave you cereal." She answered calmly.

"But I got no milk!"

"We can't bring milk up here. It spoils."

"So you have cereal, but no milk."

"Yes."

"What kind of an airline _are_ you?"

At this point, Matt and Sora jumped in and attempted to calm Tai down. Joe looked at his watch. 8:30. Most of the digidestined were already awake, although Davis was still sleeping, despite all the commotion going on behind him. Joe shook his head. Davis never was one for getting up early...

"Why do we have to visit Mimi anyway?" Tai asked grumpily, chewing on his dry, still milk-less cereal. "Why fly eleven children halfway across the world into an unfamiliar country when Mimi could just fly to Japan? We can't even speak English!"

"Supposedly Mimi has a big surprise for us," Sora said, and took a sip of her juice. "Must be important." Tai just scowled.

Kari smiled, looking at her brother between the seats. She turned toward TK. "He never was a morning person." She looked back at Tai. "Behave now, Tai." Tai grumbled.

"I hate airplane seats," Yolei rubbed her lower back. "How much longer?"

"Well, the plane trip is about fifteen hours," Ken said (A/N: I actually looked this up), "And we've been on here since nine last night. So that means we have just over three hours left." Yolei groaned and got up.

"Looks like Tai isn't the only one with cabin fever." Joe said to Izzy as Yolei walked past.

"I don't know why everyone is so uncomfortable. _My_ seats are just fine." Izzy and his stuff were all sprawled out on the seats. He was playing a game on his laptop.

"Yeah, yeah..." _He just had to rub it in_, thought Joe.

Sora looked at Izzy enviously. Then she looked at who was occupying her extra seats. Tai and Matt were having a heated discussion over what they were going to do in New York.

"Where's Mimi going to keep us, anyway?" Sora cut in, "It's going to be kind of hard to keep all of us in a little New York apartment."

"She said she had it all taken care of," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, but where? A hotel? They're expensive. I hope she didn't spend any money on us." Sora was worried.

"I'm sure she didn't, Sora." Comforted Tai. He had gotten over his bad mood now that he had eaten. "She probably has friends with extra room or something."

"Yeah. If she said she found somewhere and I'm sure she did. And knowing Mimi, it'll be nice," Said Matt. Sora smiled. Her friends somehow always had a way of putting an end to her doubts.

Davis stirred and groaned. "I had this horrible dream that I was stuck spending the night in an airplane." He opened his eyes. "Aaaahhh! It's true!" Kari and TK laughed, and soon Davis joined them. For a minute Kari thought it was just like the old times, when she and TK were just friends and before Davis claimed her as his. It was a good feeling, to be laughing together without the boys fighting. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

"You better not have tried anything while I was asleep, T-Wee!"

" 'Wee' isn't even a letter, Davis!" TK objected.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I never guessed you would actually know your ABCs."

"Well you obviously don't. How do you think it goes, 'L, M, N, O, P, Wee?'"

"No! I know Wee isn't a letter!"

"Then why did you use it?"

"Why are you arguing about it?" said Kari, exasperated.

"Yes!" Izzy leaned back, triumphant. "Take a look at this, Joe."

Joe read the Japanese scrawls on Izzy's computer. "The President of the United States is going to take a trip to Alaska?"

"Who cares? I just translated a whole newspaper article from English to Japanese!"

"Somebody has a little to much time on their hands."

"I think it's great, Izzy." Ken had turned around. "I don't think I could do that so fast."

"Well, it was quite simple after I finished writing a program to do the translating for me."

"Oh, let me see!" Ken got up and managed to squeeze into the extra seat after Izzy pushed all his stuff over.

"Isn't this great? Now Mimi can email us with her English computer and we can read it in Japanese!"

"It's amazing! How did you do it?" Izzy went on explaining how it was done and Joe turned his attention to the movie (it was in Japanese this time), left out.

Cody stretched. "I am going to be so stiff. I don't see why I couldn't bring my Kendo stick. It would've loosened me up."

"We couldn't bring it because it was considered a weapon." Yolei reminded him, "We can't bring weapons on the plane. And we didn't want to check any luggage because it takes too long to get it back. The last thing you want to do after a plane ride is wait for luggage."

"Yeah, but we had to travel really light so our bags would fit in the overhead compartments. Was it really worth it?" Yolei shrugged.

"Yes!" Tai appeared out of nowhere.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How is it worth it?"

"Oh. I don't even know what you're talking about. I just heard you ask a question, and I answered it." Tai walked back to his seat.

"Do you think he plans to do things like that?"

"Tai, were you bothering them?" Sora asked as Tai sat down.

"No."

"Uh huh."

"I wasn't!"

"Yes he was." Yolei called from her seat.

"Tai! You shouldn't butt in to people's conversations." Sora continued to lecture Tai, and Cody and Yolei hid their giggles behind their hands.

"Better pack up boys," Kari looked at her watch, "We'll be there soon."

"Hallelujah!" Said Tai behind her. He put his things away and was ready to go in two seconds flat, like a brown tornado of hair. Matt and Sora stared.

"What? I want to got out of here."

The flight had a bumpy landing, but Joe managed to keep his breakfast down. Kari stood in front of Tai to keep him from pushing the other passengers over like dominos. They finally made it out.

"Look! It's Mimi!" Sora ran to embrace her friend.

"Where are we staying, Mimi?" asked Matt.

"Well thanks for saying hi!" said Mimi. "But it's a surprise."

"Give me a hint." They walked to Mimi's car.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!" Matt was too busy arguing with Mimi that he didn't notice that they were getting into a limo...

Well, that's the end. I am making a sequel, though. Please review!


End file.
